


remember the day you fell out my window

by pollitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started small. Very small, actually. Like just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember the day you fell out my window

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Data for her birthday.

It started small. Very small, actually. Like just the two of them, some food, some beer, as much or as little talking as would trip their triggers, and when and wherever the urge might take them... well...

But Danny had made the mistake of casually mentioning to Kono that he was looking for some ideas for what to make for the “not doing shit” summer weekend when her eyes lit up and he could hear her say “Auntie’s salad” and “should really ask Chin...” And then Kamekona proved why he is the best source on the island when he called *moments* later and laid it on thick about how much it would hurt the local (read: Wailoa’s) business if Danny had even the slightest notion of putting ice in the trays and freezing them instead of using the big guy’s shaved ice for anything Danny would be thinking of serving. By the time Chin caught Danny by the elbow and asked in impressively quiet tones if Steve’s liquor cabinet was fully stocked or if Chin should just bring them over, Danny had accepted that this was turning into a family affair.

***

 _“I had plans. They were good plans,” Danny said, swiping the last of the shaving cream off of Steve’s face. “You would have wept from the beauty of these plans, Steven.”_

 _Steve smiled, catching Danny’s hand and tugging him closer. “I’m sure I would have, Danno.”_

 _Steve kissed Danny._

 _Danny tugged loosely at the fold of the towel wrapped around Steve’s waist. It fell to the floor._

 _They had hours until anyone was supposed to arrive and so they gave into urge._

 _And afterward, they stumbled back into the shower to clean one another off again._

***

“When you said it was a casual weekend, you meant it, didn’t you?” Kono said when she arrived (first, of course) with food in hand and Charlie in tow.

Danny looked down at his cargo shorts, t-shirt and bare feet, and then back up at her. “As a heart attack my friend.”

“Danno’s learning,” Steve added, taking the food from Kono and handing her and Charlie a beer each. All the while, his hand resting low on the curve of Danny’s back.

“With more than a little help from Mr. SEAL here. Who the hell carries zip ties in almost every pocket? In every pair of pants?” Danny asked, looking at Kono for support.

“I am _so_ not going to touch that one.” Kono’s hands raised in surrender, sliding by Steve and Danny and making her way toward the kitchen. “And neither are you, Charile.”

“Sorry guys.” Charlie gave them a grin that wouldn’t look out of place on a happy puppy, and like the aforementioned pup, followed Kono happily.

“That boy’s got it bad.” The tips of Steve’s fingers slipped under the waistband of Danny’s cargo pants, brushing against bare skin. “She has him wrapped around her little finger.”

“I know the feeling.” Danny reached down into his lower left pocket, pulling out a hair tie. He turned, looking at Steve with a raised eyebrow. “I’m assuming my precious little girl and your partner-in-crime was behind this one?”

“You gotta be prepared, Danny.”

“Thanks to you and Gracie, give me a bad guy or a bad hair day and I am so prepared.”

Danny tugged on Steve’s t-shirt. Steve leaned down, kissing Danny’s smug smile.

“What is this, a party now for two?” Chin said, walking up the path to the house.

“Like we could keep you away,” Danny answered, smiling.


End file.
